


day 1

by Yexhen



Category: 30 days challenge - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexhen/pseuds/Yexhen
Summary: 第二人称练习脑洞30 days challenge剥夺感官 捆绑普雷 限制蛇精 指尖干性高潮





	day 1

你被绑起来了，眼睛蒙着，被他扒了干净，以一个M字形丢在床上，动一动就可以听见铁链晃动的声音。不过倒也不算羞耻，毕竟什么也都玩过了。睫毛刮过丝绒的感觉痒痒的，意外舒适。小孩儿在旁边淅淅索索的，又在翻找些什么。估计又是有什么花样，恐怕今天又是难眠夜。“张嘴”他这样命令着，口中被塞入了一个球体，你惊讶于他竟然还翻出了口枷，却又只能咿咿呀呀的发出抗议，鼠蹊被不轻不重的打了一下，刺激着那白净的茎体浅浅抬头，他随意的撸动两把，便从柱头插入了一根细管。对于这个，你不陌生，是他的性癖，限制高潮，幼稚的不行。

他压上身来了，手指色情地划过每一处，肌肉纹理带去的凹陷，精瘦的腰身，紧实的臀，又揉上大腿内里的软肉，惹得你全身发颤。视觉被剥夺，皮肤上带来的刺激却是更甚，你可以想象出他节骨分明的手挑逗着殷红的乳珠，可以想象大腿内侧被揉出的红肿，还有抵住臀部的硬挺，你甚至能够勾勒出每个青筋，跳动着…还没有开始，你仿佛就已沦陷其中。你扭的厉害，铁链叮叮当当当着伴奏，挺着腰迎合他的动作，似是无意识的接近热源，阴茎蹭着他的腹部。他或许是注意到你大腿打着颤，或许是感觉到腹部上你分泌过多的前列腺液，又或者是过于心急已经缠上他腰的双腿，无一不暗示了两个字“操我”，他两根手指并作，径直插进了那紧致蜜穴。

果然，水多得早已濡湿那幽处，根本无需什么润滑。你能感觉到，两根手指四处的戳弄，修剪的圆润的指甲一次次转着圈划过内壁。你们总是过于契合，他的手指很快便觅到了那处突起，狠狠一按，刺激感想电流源源从尾椎传到大脑，你想要尖叫出声，却被那口枷拦住了，只是更多津液顺着脸颊滑下了。手指恶意的玩弄着那一小小突起，碾过，又夹住旋转，快感不断不断的累积，快要到达了顶峰。他却突然弓起了手指，你刚刚沉下屁股向要表达自己的不满，他却突然像弹灰似的弹过那处敏感。白光刷得在脑海中炸开，绚烂成了一幅幅烟火模样，又化为灰烬落下。

“你瞧，你被我玩的，都可以干性高潮了，老师”


End file.
